The Mediator's Daughter
by GraceOlleras
Summary: Jesse and Susannah's teenage daughter, Christina soon finds out what's out for her.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

My name is Christina de Silva.

Well naturally somebody at the back would shout, _are you related to Suze de Silva?_ Unfortunately, she is indeed. She is my mother in fact. Not that I don't like her, it's just well, she attracts too many people. My mom is an author and I've seen her name on the paper a lot of times. My two brothers—Jake and Daniel—elder and younger, doesn't seem to mind all the commotion my mother made.

My dad was another. He didn't mind all of those things but it didn't mean he liked it. He's a doctor at the private hospital. His name is Jesse de Silva but most people know him as Dr. de Silva. He's actually the only one who could possible understand me in this household.

Almost.

"Dad…" I whined by the doorway to my father's study. He was writing on his notepad and his head bent over a thick book.

"Yes, _querida_?"

I'm actually taking French so I have no idea what that meant and he calls me and my mom "_querida"_ always so I just went on.

"Jake took my book again."

My father sighed. "Again?" He stood up and headed to the living room. I followed him behind slowly. Jake is always taking my books and hiding them somewhere for me to find. This time, he took my algebra book again. When I reached the living room, my dad was talking to Jake.

"…_Nombre de dios_, Jacob. Act your age, return the book." Dad was saying.

"I told you it's not with me!" Jake trilled.

My dad muttered a few things in Spanish which I'm pretty sure that my seventeen-year-old brother understood pretty well. In the end, I got my book back and my dad returned to his study. I stayed on my place, shifting my weight on one foot and folding my arms over my chest.

Jake sat down the couch, his back at me.

"You're such a baby, Tina," He told me.

I scowled.

"Not to mention a big Daddy's girl." Jake continued.

"I am not!" I said.

Jake laughed mockingly. "Right. You're sixteen going six then?"

"Oh yeah? So you're seventeen going one then since it's you hiding other people's stuff, Jake that's so fourth grade." I snapped back.

Jake turned to look at me and said, "Bitch." Just as my mother was entering the room. My face heated up immediately and I could imagine them beet root red. The bookshelf on my left started shaking…and my thirteen-year-old brother, Daniel, came out of his tiny hiding place behind it. My mother was looking as furious as I am. She was rooted to the spot where she entered, her deathly glare focused on Jake.

"Jacob de Silva," My mother began. "Did you just call your sister a _bitch_?"

Jake paled. "What—mom, look—er..."

And just like that my mother, the ever great Suze, was shouting things at my brother.

"How dare you say things like that? To your own sister! You disgust me! You're grounded, Jacob, grounded I say…"

Daniel crawled back to his fort in efforts of not hearing mom's shouting. My dad was peering down again from his study a frown visible on his face. He leaned down the balcony to see who it was and saw my mother.

"Susannah," He tried to call. My father never calls mom Suze. _Querida_, yes but he always calls her by her real name.

And right now I wish my mom could hear him. Jake was rolling his eyes.

"Right, right, I get it." Jake was saying but my mother kept on ranting.

"Susannah," My father called again. My mom raised a palm in a _wait_ gesture.

"Respect, Jacob. I hope you have that." My mom said lastly. I looked at her openmouthed. That was the longest speech I've ever heard from her. Jake stood up and headed to his room quietly. I heard my dad closing his study door, finally contented.

My mom approached me and kissed me on the forehead.

"Sorry." She said. I smiled and stared at her face. My mom made beautiful an understatement. She was forty-one _and_ still gorgeous. She had waist-length brown hair and really clear, really green eyes. And well, still perfect. Really awesome too, except for the popular part.

I headed to my room a few moments and as I passed by Jake's room, I heard him muttering to somebody.

"…I know. But crap it's really hard to blend in with my frea—"Jake was saying when somebody, a guy, cut him off.

"I think you're just insecure."

I can imagine Jake rolling his eyes. "Liar."

"I am not—"

But whatever that guy was saying I didn't know because then I opened the door to Jake's room and…well, finding Jake alone. He was sitting on the edge of his bed, elbows on his knees and was clearly talking to somebody.

I couldn't believe it. Jake was really alone. People can't disappear out of thin air can they?

"Look who's the one defended about respect and she comes bolting into someone's room without even knocking." Jake said.

I ignored him, looking around wildly. "Who are you talking to?"

Jake raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I heard you talking to someone a while ago. A guy."

For a moment, I thought Jake frowned. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You were talking to someone…a guy he sounded. Earlier just now. I heard you."

"I was talking on the phone."

I looked at his phone which was sitting idly on the desk drawer which was far from his reach.

"And then you threw your phone perfectly in its case on the desk and are about five meters away. For so I know, you couldn't even throw at a perfect three meters." I said.

Jake scowled. And then something hit me.

"You're not bringing somebody here are you? Wait, are you even straight?" I asked.

Jake cracked up at that. He laughed loudly.

"You think I'm gay?" He laughed again and was probably choking on his laughter so much he forgot how to breathe. "You—"—pant—"—think I'm—"—pant again—"—gay? God, Tina! That is downright ludicrous you know what I mean?"

I frowned. "But I heard you talking to somebody a while ago. I swear."

Jake stopped laughing all at once. "I swear to you either no human was here."

And then he continued laughing anyway.

"She thinks I'm gay?" Jake was saying. "You're so lame, Tina. I'm not!" He continued laughing uncontrollably.

I guess I can't make him talk so I left him in his room still laughing loudly. As I was entering my room however I looked back at Jake's door and saw a guy about my age. He was leaning on Jake's door, his back at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

And the whole weird things were happening to me then.

I went to school in Pasadena Institute here in, well here in Pasadena. It's sunny like always and the sidewalk was full of swaying palm trees. My first problem was being stuck in the middle of my two brothers in the backseat of our car.

Number two problem, I was new here. We originally lived at Carmel just near my grandparents' house but my parents decided to move. Problem number three…I'm starting to see unreal things.

I was pretty sure even that the old gardener of our neighbor had died from a heart attack. And then I saw him in the morning. _Waving at me._ I was so freaked out I went to my room. Now this. New school, new faces, same environment.

"Hello there, your name sounds so familiar," Was a greeting to me by a redhead girl with green eyes. She was wearing a pink blouse and skinny jeans.

"Hi," I replied. "Probably. My mom is Suze de Silva."

The redhead nearly strangled me in her hug. After a couple of Oh-my-gods, she calmed down.

"That is so cool! I read your mother's work! So does my mom!" The redhead said. "I'm Amelia Hale. It's so nice to meet you, Christina!"

"Tina," I corrected. Amelia hugged me again.

"Tina de Silva…Gosh! I can't believe I'm meeting you."

I tried a smile. It worked. Another problem was people were now checking over me. I grabbed Amelia and we headed to our class.

I lost Amelia in dismissal. Or maybe the other way around. _I_ got lost. The building was so huge I could hardly remember where I've been. I got lost in the corridor full of lockers. I heard a girl sobbing in the corner. My stomach twisted into knots. What was she doing here? Her locker isn't here is it? Is she a ghoul or something? She looked ten.

"Excuse me? Are you alright?" I asked her anyway.

The girl looked at me apparently startled. She was a redhead too with green eyes like Amelia's. In fact she looked so much alike Amelia I did a double take. But she looked _ten._

"Amelia?" I said, unsure.

The girl shook her head. "You know my sister? I'm April. Amelia's twin sister."

I scrunched my eyebrows. "Twin sister? Then why are you here?"

April ignored my question. "You can see me?"

I was already frowning. "Of course I could. Why can't I—"

"But—but…so you're a mediator?"

"A…_what?_"

April looked at me pleadingly.

"Help me move on."

I took a step back as she took a step toward me. As I did, I stumbled into somebody. I turned and saw a guy who stared at me surprised. I looked back to April. She was gone. The hairs on my neck stood.

"I'm sorry." The guy I bumped into said.

"No, no, I'm sorry." I picked up the notebook he had. His name was in the front. _Ethan Slater._ I gave it to him.

"Thanks." Ethan said.

I smiled. Ethan was two inches taller than me. He was tan with really blue eyes. My brown eyes seemed so far away.

Ethan was smiling too. "You're Suze's daughter."

That wiped the smile off my face. I sighed.

"Yes. I'm Tina."

"Ethan. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

Both of us heard two sets of footsteps. Ethan and I turned and I saw a very regal couple.

"Ah, Ethan. I see you've made a friend. Look what your son did, Kelly." The man told both us and the woman beside him. The woman simply looked at me up and down.

Ethan sighed. "Dad, this is Tina."

I don't know what shocked me more. This couple being Ethan's parents or Ethan not saying my surname which I really appreciate.

Ethan's dad smiled. "I know you."

I gulped.

"You can call me Paul, my dear. You see, I know your parents very much."

I bid goodbye to Ethan and his parents and I finally got my way out. It was a miracle to find out that mom was driving and dad and the two guys were off somewhere. No complaints here.

We were halfway towards the house when I suddenly remembered something.

"Mom does dad and you know a Paul Slater?" I asked. My mom suddenly made a sharp swerve to the left neatly avoiding the incoming car.

"P-Paul Slater?" My mom said.

"Yeah, him."

"But how…how did you know about him?"

"I met him earlier."

Again, mom made another sharp swerve.

"A few more and we're barbecue." I commented.

My mom was near-hysterical. "You _met_ Paul Slater?"

I was taken aback by her reaction.

"His son is a friend of mine." I said.

My mom muttered something like, "This is bad."

It suddenly dawned into me that I did a wrong thing about telling mom about Mr. Slater. When dad and my brothers came home, mom talked to my dad immediately. What was that all about? Mr. Slater looked really friendly. Though nothing like my dad. How do I describe my dad? Well like my mom, _perfect_. Everything about them seems to be an understatement. My dad's forty-four but seriously. If you look at him closely he still looks like he just turned thirty you know? I inherited almost all my appearance from him. Black hair, brown eyes. My dad's got a scar on his left eyebrow too which looks pretty cool. Yep, handsome and cool at forty-four.

So where was I…yes, Paul Slater. My mom went totally nuts hearing that name. And she did not want me to see him. Yeah, sure. As if I'll ever see him again.

I got my scare when I entered my room. Sitting on my bed was April Hale. My scream caught on my throat so I ended up sinking into the floor. When April noticed me, she stood up and helped me up.

"I'm sorry, Christina. Did I scare you?" She asked. Her touch to my surprise was very human. In fact she looked a lot human to me. But the way she was slightly glowing gave it all away.

"Tina," I managed to correct her.

"Tina then," April smiled and I sat down on my bed.

"Why are you here?" I asked her.

"I told you I need your help."

"For?"

April sighed, exasperated. "I _told_ you I want to move on already."

"What are you specifically?"

"I. Am. A. Ghost. Is that enough?"

I stood up and began pacing around. "So, you're telling me I can see ghosts?"

"Yep. You're a mediator."

"A what?"

"A liaison between the living and the dead. You can see ghosts very well. Your big brother? He is a mediator too."

I stopped pacing around because I laughed. "Jake? Jake's a mediator? Ha!"

April frowned. "You don't believe me then?"

I would swear the mirror on my wall started shaking.

I rolled my eyes. "I doubt anyone in the family is as freakish as what is happening to me right now."

April shook her head.

"So how am I supposed to help you? With whatever?" I asked April.

April leaned over and said in a soft voice, "Tell my sister I don't blame her for the accident and she did the right thing in protecting mom. Tell her and my mom I love them both."

I probably blanched because April then said, "Are you alright?"

"April…I can't possibly do that. I don't know where you live."

April's face fell. "What do you mean you can't? You're a mediator! Do something!"

The mirror on my wall shook again. Intense this time. I backed up from April.

"Whoa, whoa. April, I don't know how this thing works. I don't know what I'm supposed to do! I'm just sixteen."

April walked toward me. "Your brother was way younger when he knew!"

"Go to him then!"

"No!"

The mirror fell.

I looked up and the last thing I saw was my cabinet falling on top of me.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

My eyelids fluttered and as I opened them all I saw was a vision of white. When my eyes adjusted to the light, I realized I was in a hospital. I was lying on a gurney of white. I was in a small room and I saw Jake at the very corner, sitting on a sofa and talking to a person with a silvery glow. It was the guy I heard talking to Jake. I closed my eyes a little.

"You know what, Austin if you hadn't heard that crash—" Jake was saying. His voice was thick and I realized it was from crying. Suddenly I got a lump on my throat as well.

"Oh, shush, Jake. Tina is fine."

"Really Austin, thanks so much. If it weren't for the fact that you're a ghost I would've hugged you but never mind." Jake continued.

I had a feeling the guy named Austin rolled his eyes. "Thanks a lot. But seriously, I just saved your sister. Stop yammering."

Somebody entered. I shut my eyes completely.

"How is she?" It was my mother. Her warm hand touched my forehead.

"Bruises. Lots of them. And fractures." Jake sniffed.

My mother touched my forehead again. "I should thank you, Austin."

I almost opened my eyes. _She can see._ There was a shuffle at the door.

"What's the matter with her, Susannah?" I heard my father ask.

"Fractures and bruises everywhere…" my mom replied, her voice was thick. Like Jake's.

My mom shouldn't have said that. My wounds all throbbed at once.

"Tina? Can you hear me?" I heard Daniel call me. He shook me lightly. "Tina…"

"Daniel, go sit over there." I heard Dad say.

I couldn't hear anything anymore so I got back to sleep.

And I dreamt. Of April again, the nerve. She was sitting on a chair in front of me. Like in a crime investigation minus the light bulb. She was frowning too.

"Christina, help?" She said.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh please after what you did? You did that didn't you? Because you got angry and you made my cabinet fall on me."

April breathed out sharply. "Help. Me."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can."

I didn't answer.

"This is just a little favor and you couldn't do it."

I was starting to get annoyed.

"Why the hell did you ask me then?"

"Because you're the one nearest to Amelia."

I woke up sweating. And I thought I was alone in the room when I suddenly saw Austin. He was sitting on the couch Jake sat on a while ago. I probably grunted because he looked up. I tried sitting up on my bed so I could see him clearly but I couldn't move. Austin started to disappear.

"No, wait!" I called.

Austin looked at me, looking pale. "You can see me?"

I swallowed. I forgot about that. "Er, yeah, sort of."

Austin looked around. "You're a mediator too…" He started to disappear again.

"Hey, wait, I want to thank you." I said.

Austin looked at me again and raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"Saving me before I crushed to death."

Austin looked down. "Oh, that. It's fine."

He was becoming clear again. He was possibly just about my age when he died. Give or take but more likely to be about nineteen or twenty. He was wearing a white shirt and jeans. Austin's hair was tousled sandy blonde and he had dark green eyes. He looked really adorable, looking down like that, my heart banged against my injured ribs badly.

"You know Jake." I told him.

He looked at me. "Oh. Yeah."

"You're a ghost in our house?"

Austin nodded. "In Carmel. Your parents told me to come with you in Pasadena."

"Oh," I said.

"I-I'll leave if you want…"

"What? No, no it's fine, really. I have one favor though, if it's alright."

Austin sat down. "What is it?"

"Don't tell anybody about me being a mediator. Not mom, not dad. Nobody."

Austin thought about it for a moment.

"Sure."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

I went back to school a week later. In crutches, imagine that. My parents kept asking if I was ok which was really irritating but of course I was. Austin kept his word. He didn't tell but I surely did not see him again, nor April but I didn't want to see them anyway.

On the downside, I came across Amelia the instant I stepped into school.

"Tina! How are you? I heard what happened. I thought you were gonna leave the school! It was just your first day…" Amelia babbled as she helped me up the stairs.

"Yes well, I'm just very clumsy." I told her.

She continued talking about the things I missed. How wonderful for her that her sister isn't haunting her.

"Amelia,"

"Yes?"

I cleared my throat. "Do you have a sister?"

Amelia's face went serious. "Um…"

"Do you? Because I have two brothers." I said.

"I had a sister. Once." Amelia said reluctantly.

"Once? Why?" I urged.

Amelia was hesitant. "She died."

I tried to look sad. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"May I ask why?"

Amelia looked at me but nodded. "I would have said no but it's you anyway."

We reached my locker and I placed my things inside.

Amelia sighed. "Well, it was because of a shipwreck. We were having a ride on this cruise liner at the Caribbean when we caught on a storm," She said. I listened intently.

"My mother, April, and me were carried toward the ocean. My father stayed behind and we lost him. I was a good swimmer but I couldn't carry two at a time since my mother was unconscious. I knew April wasn't a good swimmer but she still told me to save my mother. She drowned. We were both ten." By the time Amelia finished, there were tears on her eyes. "I was traumatized for _years_…"

I actually thought she was kidding. I hugged Amelia and patted her head. "It's alright. It's alright, Amelia."

Amelia pulled away from me. "I'm the reason she died."

"You are not, ok? I'm sure she loves you very much."

Amelia shook her head and chuckled. "I doubt it. Thanks, though, Tina."

And then she left. My jaw dropped. I'm never going to get rid of April with this.

"Ms. de Silva, please sit here." My biology teacher, Mrs. Jensen, told me. She gestured to a chair in front of hers. "Do be careful." She advised.

And so I did without any complaints.

Mrs. Jensen waited at the front for everybody to settle down. When everybody was, she began handing out letters to everyone. I received mine and stared at it in shock. It was a parent's permission letter to a trip. In Carmel. My ex-home.

"So, about the letter, actually it's for History but I know some of you won't have History today so Mr. Rowley asked me to give those out. Here in the letter," She read her own copy. "You guys, sophomores, as I heard, will be visiting this museum in Carmel. It says you can either bring your parents or just ride with a sibling if you ever have one. It involves a one-hour ride on a plane and thirty minutes ride to the museum. Two days and one night stay…"

I admit it I'm pretty much excited. I mean right, I lived in Carmel but I've never visited a single museum there ever. And Daniel and Jake are coming too.

Amelia completely forgot our little exchange earlier that morning. She was totally full of the visit in Carmel. She talked and talked with me and a few friends during lunch. We sat at one table surrounded by people. I tried to remember them as possible.

"Jason, I've heard a lot of things in Carmel!" Amelia was saying to this black-haired guy opposite her.

"Oh really?" Jason said in an uninterested voice.

"Oh yes, the place is really old. I mean _really_ old. Full of old stuff too. Like I heard there's this place where it existed in the 1850's and it's still standing…"Amelia was saying.

"You're kidding,"

"Psh, that's bull."

"No, it's true," I said. "My grandparents' place was made in the 1820's or so and it's still there."

The people in the area zeroed on me.

"You're from Carmel?" Amelia asked.

"Yes."

There was an eruption of questions.

"Your parents are Spanish descent then?" A girl who I remembered was named Lula asked. "Carmel was mostly occupied by ranchers and stuff like that years ago." She added.

I shrugged. "My dad only I think. My mom came from New York."

Amelia snapped her fingers. "Of course! You're a de Silva."

"You guys," Jason remarked. "Are so fond of History."

"Shut up!"

"What do you mean that?" I asked Amelia.

"Well, de Silvas are very much known so I've heard, in Carmel, in the 1800's." Amelia explained.

"You researched this?" I asked, snickering.

Amelia stuck her tongue out at me. "I happen to have read it."

A girl named Lily was looking at me really seriously. "Your parents are both famous. God."

I raised an eyebrow.

"You could share some popularity there." Jason teased.

I rolled my eyes.

The guy beside Lily, who I could actually recall as Joshua, was laughing.

"Seriously," I said, rolling my eyes again.

"Who's coming with you to Carmel anyway?" Lily asked me.

I shrugged. "Probably my mom. Or dad. Or maybe just Daniel and Jake."

Eruption again.

"Your mom?"

"God! I hope she does!"

"I want to see her in person!"

I sighed. "Not my mom then."

And they went "Come on!" and "Aww!" in unison. And then they talked about the beaches in Carmel then.

Now there is the reason why I really hate my mother's popularity with this kind of stuff.

But actually, I had turned out right. My parents can't come. My mom has a meeting on the company she works (she's a businesswoman too if you ask me) and my dad has this major surgery coming on that day so he can't come either.

That left me with Jake and Daniel. Two days and a night with Jake and Daniel. Ok, Daniel is fine but Jake…I can't even stand living with him for a month. That's the problem now.

And oh yeah? April came back. I found her sitting on my bed when I arrived home.

"So, did you do it?" She demanded at once. Now this ten-year-old really needs some lessons on manners.

"Tried. Didn't work."

April frowned.

"Now, now. Don't go ghost on me." I said, backing up.

April rolled her eyes. "I won't. Austin would let me out."

Right on cue, Austin appeared beside me, smiling slightly. Only now did I notice that he was a few inches taller than me.

"I think I heard my name." He said smugly.

Two ghosts in my bedroom did not feel right.

"What would you do?" I asked Austin.

He shrugged. "I could teach you how to exorcise."

April's mouth dropped open. "You would not."

Austin stuck his tongue out at her. This of course, was adorable.

I limped toward my bed and placed my things down.

"I have no idea whatever you're saying." I said and sat down as carefully as possible but my things fell on the floor again. My biology experiment was about to crumble into pieces but Austin was there in a flash. He caught it before it crashed and placed it carefully on my bedside table. He flashed me a smile.

"Aw, ain't that sweet?" April said in a mocking voice. Austin rolled his eyes and looked at me,

"Now Christina, exorcism is something—"

"WAIT!" April cried out, standing up. "Fine, I'll go." She crossed her arms and went.

Austin chuckled.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you know her?"

"Yes. She's been around for a few years already. She's looking for a mediator."

"How long have you been dead, anyway?" I knew it was rude but I couldn't help asking.

Austin merely smiled at me and didn't answer.

I changed the topic. "She's looking for a mediator then why didn't she ask Jake? He's a mediator. Though I doubt about him but still."

Austin shrugged.

"Wait. My mom," I said, remembering something. "She saw you in the hospital. When I pretended to be sleeping she thanked you."

Austin raised an eyebrow and sat beside me.

"You're so sly, Christina."

"Tina," I corrected.

"Whatever, _mi dolce._"

I looked at him funny. "That's unfair. What does that mean?"

Of course, Austin ignored me again. First, my dad. And now him. Really. The world of non-linguistics is just cruel.

"The point is April won't be bothering you as long as I'm still here. Ok?" He said.

I don't know why but my cheeks heated up.

"Right."

A week later, I found myself bidding goodbye to my mom and dad at the airport along with the other sophomores studying in Pasadena Institute who are coming.

"Be careful there, _querida._ You're still not fully well." My dad reminded me. I didn't need my crutches anymore although I still limped but I brought them anyway so my dad would shut up.

"Yes, dad."

My mother was saying a speech to my brothers who were clearly not listening. Other people were already crowding my mother and she ignored them completely.

"…remember that, Daniel. And do say hi to your grandparents and uncles if ever you see them. And Jacob, _you._ Take care of your sister. Don't make anything explode try to be less ruthless—"

"Mom. Seriously." Jake complained.

I chuckled. "See you, dad."

My dad grinned.

I went to Daniel and Jake and grabbed them by the arm, said our last goodbyes and went inside the airport.

"'Try to be less ruthless,' seriously. That's just over the line." Jake grumbled.

"Well, you are." I said. Daniel chuckled.

Inside the airport, the three of us saw Amelia and her mom. Amelia was on her tiptoes. Her mom stood next to her looking like Amelia's older version. Red hair and green eyes.

"Ooh! I saw your mom!" She squealed at me. My brothers looked at me. "If only she got any closer…"

"Amelia," her mother chided.

"You know what; someday I might let you meet my mom." I said.

Amelia grinned. "Really? Oh please do! I'd love to meet her…" Amelia looked at her mom. "Oh, by the way. Tina, this is my mom. Mom, this is Tina."

Amelia's mom grinned at me. "Nice to meet you my dear."

I smiled and gestured to my brothers. "Likewise. These are my brothers. Jake and Daniel."

Jake winked at Amelia (who blushed by the way) and Daniel waved shyly.

"I hope we get our seats close!" Amelia said excitedly.

I chuckled. "Yeah."

As we were lining up to check in, I saw my friends with their parents or siblings or whoever their guardian was, lining up as well. I said hi to most of them.

"Ms. Popular in the second years huh?" Jake teased.

I elbowed him in the gut which he neatly dodged. "Am not."

Daniel chuckled.

I was about to say something when someone tapped my shoulder. The three of us turned and I saw Ethan Slater smiling. With his dad behind him. My heart crashed against my chest.

"Hello, Tina," Ethan said. "Remember me?"

"Ethan," I said, trying to smile.

I looked at Jake and Daniel. Jake especially who had a very cold expression.

"My brothers," I told Ethan. Ethan nodded once to them.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." Mr. Slater said behind Ethan. His eyes were really blue and really cold. "The de Silva siblings. Nice to see you."

Jake grabbed my arm. "Daniel, Tina, let's go—"

"Wait," Mr. Slater demanded.

Jake waited, still looking at both of them with cool expressions.

"Give my regards to your parents, will you, Jacob?"

Jake breathed out. "Yeah. Sure."

He grabbed me and Daniel again and we moved forward.

Maybe it was just luck, or maybe just a coincidence. Or just luck. We get to sit on the left side of the plane and occupy the seats by the window. Amelia and her mom sat at the front of us. I didn't check who was sitting behind us but it's just rotten luck that Ethan and his dad sat at our line but in the middle aisle. Worse, they were just beside us. Jake, although he was by the window and the farthest to the Slaters still grumbled about it.

Daniel who was by the aisle and nearest to the Slaters barely even said a word which is usual trait.

"Hey, Jake, how'd Mr. Slater know your name?" I asked Jake one time.

Jake looked at me irritably. "Mind your own business,"

I frowned at him. Daniel poked my shoulder and looked at me in warning. Then I remembered mom's speech so I shut up.

We arrived at Carmel just in time for lunch. We rode the designated bus and we arrived at the hotel we were supposed to check in to. We placed our things in the room which I had to share with my two brothers and headed to the convention hall where they had prepared the food.

"I'm hungry." Daniel whined.

"Eat your napkin. Can't you wait?" Jake demanded. Daniel looked at him funny and then looked at me. I shrugged.

Amelia and her mom joined us at the table before the food arrived. Amelia talked a lot and supplied most of the conversation and that was good. Jake, I noticed, seemed to become warmer when Amelia came by. And oh yeah? He started smiling again. For the first time I saw a genuine smile on his face. I had a feeling about this.

I excused myself to go to the comfort room. Amelia followed me giggling. When we were inside, I told her, "You know what; you're the only person that made my brother smile like that."

She blushed, her face went tomato red. "What?"

"I think he likes you." I said.

Amelia breathed in what looked like a ton of air. "Stop it, you're making me nervous."

I laughed. "Fine, I'll go out now. I just went here hoping to tell you that."

Amelia blushed some more her face the same color as her hair.

I chuckled and went out. I just turned around to walk back to my seat when somebody suddenly said, "_Mi dolce,_"

My heart jumped to my throat I spun back immediately and saw Austin smiling. My heart was beating so fast I could hear it pounding in my ears. My expression must have been so surprised that Austin approached me and said, "Are you alright, Christina?"

I couldn't say anything so I nodded. Austin frowned and lifted my chin up. Heat rushed to my cheeks. I tried looking away from his green eyes.

"You're cold and then you're pale and you tell me you're alright." He said.

I breathed in. Austin let me go and stood in front of me, hands folded over his chest.

"I didn't scare you, did I, _mi dolce_?" He said, clearly amused.

I scowled at him, heat still in my face. "Nope. Absolutely not. And stop calling me that."

_I mean I like it but I don't even know what it means._ I added in my mind.

Austin smiled at me again. "Yep, definitely scared alright." He laughed and disappeared.

I stomped my foot in frustration. Amelia came out of the CR and looked at me incredulously.

"Are you alright?" She asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

I slept on one of the beds in our room while Jake and Daniel cramped together in one. But I couldn't say I had a good sleep either. I went to the bathroom to wash my face before sleeping and I find April there. My brothers slept early so I had no problem about hearing her. My problem if she made a racket of destroying the suite.

"What do you want now?" I asked her. She hopped off the counter she was sitting on.

"Tell Amelia now. My mom is here. It's the greatest time to say it." She said.

I rolled my eyes. "April. Give it a rest. I'm gonna do it anyway. I mean, what choice do I have. You keep appearing wherever I go."

April's breaths became rapid. "Oh yeah?"

The soap rack fell with a clatter.

I looked at the ruined rack and then at April. The rack, then at April.

"You did not just do that." I said.

"Yes I did," April said and raised her hand as if to slap me. I sucked in a breath; I had stepped on broken glass from the rack. I stumbled down. I looked at April who was now making things in the bathroom levitate with just one hand ready to throw them at me—

And Austin was there again. He held April's raised hand and the levitating objects settled.

"This is really irritating. I thought you do know that exorcism can make ghosts disappear without them having a chance to fulfill their unfinished business," Austin said, sounding irritated and bored all at once. April looked at him turning pale. She shook Austin's hand off and stood in the corner of the room. Austin went over to me and helped me up, careful of my wounds.

"This is just not acceptable, no? Cannot even wait." Austin clucked his tongue disapprovingly. I looked at him open mouthed. He looked at April and shooed her. She disappeared at once.

"Come on, I will tend your wounds." Austin told me, grabbing my arm and slinging it on his shoulder and helped me back to the room. He let me sit on my bed. And then Jake suddenly woke up.

When he saw what shape I was in, he went, "WHOA. I only slept for—how long was I out? —and then you're all wounded. My god. Mom will kill me what happened to you?" He approached me and began checking my wounds. Jake went pale.

"There is glass. How did this happen?" Jake went again.

It was Austin who covered for me. "She slipped and accidentally held the soap rack in the bathroom. I heard the crash and came to help her but Christina trodden on the glass."

Jake looked at me then at Austin then me again. "You—you can see him?" He said in bewildered disbelief.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment," Austin said and went back to the bathroom. Jake was still looking at me.

"What?" I demanded.

"You can see him?" He asked again.

"Oh no, I just saw someone go to the bathroom to get something, that's all. I didn't see anybody at all."

Jake started pacing in front of me which I found irritating. Not to mention my utterly throbbing wounds.

"That means you're—"

"A mediator. Yeah. I know."

Jake stared at me. Austin came back carrying a wet handkerchief. He sat beside me and took my hand which had a few gashes and dabbed it with the wet handkerchief. I asked for it but he ignored me.

"You should be careful on what you hold on to _mi dolce,_ not all of them can bring you up. And your other injuries just healed. Tsk." Austin chided. I looked at him scowling slightly. In what year did this guy come from?

Jake stood there open mouthed at what he was seeing. "Austin, I can do that."

Austin looked at him sternly and then continued wiping my gashes.

This guy. Ignorance is his specialty.

"You can go back to sleep, Jake." He said instead.

Jake probably knew it was worthless arguing with Austin so he heeded and a few minutes later, he got back to bed.

Austin was now dabbing my foot which I had trouble putting up on the bed. I gripped the bed as he got a half-inch glass out of the wound. He cleaned it and placed it on the bedside table.

"That might remind you to never play with glass again," He said and winked at me.

Austin managed to bandage my wound with a first-aid kit he found in the bathroom. How ironic is this? A ghost was actually doing first aid on me. I looked at Austin's really dark green eyes as he tried to bandage my foot. Just thinking about it made it hurt that Austin was a ghost.

"There, all done," Austin said, grinning. "You'd need your crutches again, though."

I beamed. "Thank you so much."

Austin patted my head. "Give me a call if that crazy ten-year-old comes back."

I chuckled. "We'll see."

To my surprise, Austin leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"_Buona notte, mi dolce."_


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Daniel was shocked to see me with bandages and crutches in the morning.

"But Tina…how did that happen? I was sure you were still perfect last night!" He said.

"I've never ever felt perfect, Daniel."

"But Tinaaa…what will mom and dad say?"

"You better keep your mouth shut," I said. "Don't tell a soul."

Jake suddenly laughed out loud. Daniel and I looked at him.

"What? That was funny. 'Don't tell a soul'" He laughed again.

You see how irritating he is?

I rolled my eyes at Jake and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

We went to the museum that day. It was Carmel-by-the-Sea Museum. I've seen it a lot of times when we still lived here but I've never went inside to check. I was a bit disappointed to realize I wouldn't be seeing Grandma or even Uncle David but anyway, the whole thing was already as boring as I expected.

The museum was just a few kilometers away from the hotel we were staying so we arrived at the museum in no time. My brothers and I went down the bus; people casting me awkward glances. Even Mr. Rowley noticed.

"Heavens, de Silva. What happened to you?" He cried out when he saw me. Yes. I must have looked that bad.

"Er, I um, stumbled in our suite. Scraped my _newly _healed knees again." I said.

Jake covered up. "Yeah, Mr. Rowley. My sister is _very_ clumsy."

Daniel kept on nodding.

Mr. Rowley looked at me from head to toe, scoffed and then went away.

Jake shooed the other eye casters away with his own ice cold glare. Daniel watched out for rocks that might block my way as I was having trouble with my crutches since my hands also had gashes. But at one time when we finally entered the museum, his gaze was averted to the paintings that I believed he had forgotten me. A cleavage on the tiles almost sent me hurtling when a pair of strong arms grabbed my waist.

"Whoa, careful there bunny." Ethan Slater said, helping me straight up. His father, fortunately, wasn't with him. My cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Thanks, Ethan." I muttered and I tried looking for Jake and Daniel who had left me and gone ahead.

"What did you do this time?" Ethan asked me, looking at my injuries.

"I'm just really clumsy."

Ethan snorted. "Right. I'll keep you out of trouble." He offered. Unbelievably, I thought of Austin as Ethan said it.

"Yeah. Sure." I said.

The museum was so wide and big. The building wasn't just about Carmel but actually about California and I mean the whole of it. The artifacts, I have to tell you, was pretty interesting but having a teacher explain them to you was not. Especially when you have a mission of finding your lost brothers.

I knew Ethan was being kind but with him following me around everywhere like a puppy was getting annoying. Good thing Amelia came by—without her mom. Amelia whisked me away from Ethan.

"Where's your mom?" I asked her.

"Oh, she got on ahead. She's liking this too much." Amelia said, examining her reflection on a shiny statue.

We went to the painting aisle all of which were ancient. There's got to be literally more than fifty of them in different shapes in sizes yet still very old. It depicted life ages ago. Ranchers, barns, cowboys and stuff like that. Then there was this really huge painting of a Victorian-looking house. No big deal but it really caught my eye. Why? It looked exactly like my grandparents' house. Although they had made a few renovations it still strongly resembled the one in the painting.

"What is it?" Amelia asked me, looking at the painting as well. "'O'Neil Residence, Carmel-by-the-Sea, California, 1848'" Amelia read the label. "What's the matter?" She asked me.

"That's the house my grandparents live in right now." I said.

Amelia's green eyes widened. "You're kidding." She examined the painting again.

I swear I've heard O'Neil before. Did I though? And I'm sure I did. I think. But somewhere in my mind I knew I already encountered O'Neil before.

Lily Anderson, the girl at the cafeteria suddenly tapped my shoulder hurriedly. Amelia and I turned and saw that people were actually staring at us. We didn't do anything did we? I mean we didn't touch the painting or anything. But Lily was grinning and the others were just merely surprised.

"C'mon Tina, you got to see this! Your brothers are there already!" Lily squealed.

She led me forward towards the front group which was crowding a certain painting. Jake and Daniel were there. Daniel looked thoroughly excited as Lily. Jake looked bored. The others gave way as I limped my way to the painting.

"What is—"I muttered and looked at the large painting of a very beautiful lady in front of me. She was wearing a hoopskirt as females do in the 1800's. She was beautiful, no kidding but she had a very snobby expression on her face.

"Er," I said, not getting it.

"Look at the label, Tina!" Lily urged. People were now grinning and crowding even more.

I did look at the label and was taken aback immediately. The lady's name was Maria de Silva-Diego. _De Silva._

My jaw dropped.

"…interesting discovery here isn't it? Do you happen to know her, Ms. de Silva?" Mr. Rowley asked me. It took me a few moments to answer.

I shook my head, still staring at the painting. "I have no idea."

Amelia and a few others were looking at me and then back at the painting. So was Mr. Rowley.

"You do look similar, though." That's what he said.

I almost choked. I looked at him funny. "_What?_"

A few people sniggered. Jake rolled his eyes.

"Maria Diego was a very important person years ago, Christina." Lily whispered to me clearly not listening to what Mr. Rowley said. I raised my eyebrows, not really caring.

"Do you know this one too?" The other guy, Joshua said, pointing at a small painting alongside Maria's. All of the people around me moved to that painting, whispering and pointing. Even Daniel.

Jake was still standing in front of Maria's painting, suddenly developing a great interest on his nails. I looked at him suspiciously and moved to the next painting that made my jaw drop again. Daniel gripped me in the arm so hard I was sure it would leave another bruise.

Because in the painting was a man that greatly resembled my father.

And no, it didn't just resemble it really looked like my dad. But it wasn't my dad. Though the guy was a de Silva, his name was Hector. My dad was just Jesse. I think so.

"He looks like—"Daniel said, sounding as if he was choking.

"Yeah," I said.

"You ought to look this up, Tina!" Amelia said excitedly.

"If I'm not mistaken, he looks quite like your father isn't he, Tina?" Mrs. Hale, who apparently appeared out of nowhere, said.

I nodded once.

People were thankfully not minding me anymore. The proprietor of the museum was explaining who Hector and the other de Silvas were. It was said that this Hector disappeared without a trace and is the last male on the de Silva line. At this people turned to me and my brothers again.

"Whaaat?" I demanded.

The proprietor looked at me, smiling slightly. "You are a de Silva, dear?" She might have thought it was a joke.

"Er, actually her name _is_ Tina de Silva." Jason said from behind.

The old proprietor raised her eyebrows. "Really?"

But she, along with some others moved on to the next painting. A few others remained looking at the painting of Hector.

"You feel he's an ancestor?" Ethan, who suddenly appeared, asked me.

I shrugged—hard thing to do in crutches let me tell you. I caught up with the others as they moved on to the miniature statues.

We were just finishing viewing the little statuettes when a small explosion, shattering glass and a sickening thud echoed throughout the room. Fearing the worst, I carried my crutches instead and I hopped on my uninjured foot towards the place where the crowd was thickening. I heard a very familiar voice which I'm pretty sure only Jake and I can hear.

"April! Stop this at once, you fool. You almost hurt your mother!" Austin trilled.

I sliced through the crowd and saw to my horror, Mrs. Hale on the floor surrounded by glass shards. Amelia went to her mother at once; I tried to stop her as I was suddenly an expert about getting hurt by shards but Amelia carefully treaded along it.

"What happened?" I asked Daniel in alarm.

"A glass case suddenly exploded."

I looked at to where Austin was. He was standing a few meters away from Amelia's mom and was looking horrified. April was behind him looking frightened as well. She must have gotten so excited to see her mother again and well.

Mrs. Hale stood up with the help of Amelia and to my relief looked pretty much in one piece. She passed by me with an assuring smile and went off with the proprietor's attendants to check if she got hurt. Cleaning attendants were beginning to work.

"Class, this way please. We must hurry this trip before something odd happens again." I heard Mr. Rowley announce.

As soon as most of the students were off, Austin approached me holding April in one hand. He had been clearly scolding April since he looked pretty annoyed.

"What have you done?" I told April.

She frowned.

"You ruined my chances."

She folded her arms and scoffed. Austin looked at me looking worried again.

"You aren't hurt, are you, Christina?"

I blinked. "Of course not."

Austin smiled, reassured. April tugged Austin's sleeve.

"Hey, Austin. Don't punish me. I didn't mean it." She said.

Austin raised an eyebrow. "Tsk. Come here you." And the both of them disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

April had clearly learned her lesson and never did interfere me again. When we went back to Pasadena the next day, she had gone quiet. In fact she didn't even show herself. It made me wonder what Austin did.

We had paperwork the very time we went back to school. A lot of paperwork actually about our mindful trip. I was stuck in my room all Saturday doing my school chores, thankful that no one was bothering when Austin appeared and said,

"May I join you?"

I waved a hand, still thinking hard about my homework. Austin approached me and peeked over my shoulder.

"You seem so busy, Christina." He noted.

"Yeah, so please don't bother me."

Austin moved and sat on my bed. With a huge mirror in front of my desk and clearly reflecting what's behind me, I could see Austin staring intently at me.

This was totally not helping. Focus, dammit.

I sighed vehemently.

"Something wrong, _mi dolce?_" Austin said.

I slapped my forehead. I couldn't ask him to leave.

"Oh, nothing."

Austin was grinning, amused. "Am I bothering you?"

I felt my face go warm. "Nope."

Austin raised an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes and continued writing. Then I remembered something.

"What did you do to April?" I asked Austin.

Austin tilted his head. "Nothing really. I just told her to mind her own business."

"Isn't that kind of my job?"

"Well you don't know that much yet."

"Do you need anything?" I snapped.

Austin chuckled but he shook his head. He approached me and peeked at my homework again, placing a cool hand on my shoulder in the process and a shiver ran down my spine.

"I think you need my help, _mi dolce._" He said.

It was pretty insulting, I tell you.

"Do me a favor," I requested. "And tell me what that word means."

Austin laughed. "Right, I get the message. I'll leave you right now."

He kissed the top of my head before disappearing. My cheeks went flaming. I made a mental note to buy an Italian dictionary.

I was making sandwiches in the kitchen for lunch when April finally appeared again. She hopped on our counter and I started talking before she could but in.

"Ok, ok, I'm still thinking about it. I'm just so busy right now…" I told her.

April raised a pale eyebrow. "I'm not here for that."

"Oh. What then?"

She shrugged. "I'm bored."

I rolled my eyes. "Please. Ghosts can get bored. _You_ can get bored?"

"Well I clearly just said that."

Was April actually Amelia's sister? Good likeness. And she was a ghost of a ten-year-old for chrissake.

"Austin never gets bored." I said.

April suddenly grinned at me mischievously.

"Well your sweetheart, Austin is pretty preoccupied by the books in your father's study."

I blushed fiercely and frowned. April was still grinning and was now clapping and laughing in glee.

"I knew it! I knew it! You like him! Ooh!" She went.

I almost threw her my sandwich. She danced out of my reach chanting, "Tina likes Austin! Tina likes Austin!". I ran around the kitchen trying to catch her.

"I do not!" I yelled.

Jake suddenly appeared in the kitchen looking really irritated. He caught April by the hair as she tried to run for it. She stopped chanting at once looking scared at Jake. Puny ten-year-old.

"I know it's kind of a custom here already to have unwanted and uninvited guests but seriously," Jake looked sternly at April. "You need to SHUT UP! I'm trying to learn _something_ for crying out loud."

April hunched, pouting. I folded my arms.

"And you," Jake said, looking at me. I stiffened. Crap, he was up to no good again.

"If you like someone," Jake continued, pointing a finger at me in a teacher-like manner. "You should never be obvious so no one will know."

My jaw dropped open. "And you're pointing out what?"

Jake grinned mischievously. "I might let it slip when I'll see Austin, though."

The next thing I remember was chasing Jake out of the kitchen and into the yard where we bumped on dad. I was panting as I chased Jake around our yard. He was laughing out loud and I was cursing under my breath. Dad grabbed my hand and resisted me while I tried to claw Jake on the face.

"Hey, hey, what's the matter now?" Dad asked.

"That-idiot-ugh-dad-let-me-go!" I said, trying to get dad's hand off.

Jake stuck a tongue at me. "Being defensive, tsk. You just proved how much you love Mr. I'll-always-be-there-for-you." Jake smirked. I paled.

Dad raised his eyebrow with a scar. "Who?"

I tried to swallow. "Er—"

Jake took it cool. "Nah, some kid."

I narrowed my eyes at him. My father still had his eyebrow raised.

"It's not Gregory is it?" He asked Jake.

Jake raised his eyebrows. "Um, no. Nope. Negative."

Dad nodded slowly. I looked at them back and forth.

"What? Who's Gregory? Who the hell are you talking about? I told you I don't like anybody." I demanded.

Dad rolled his eyes and let me go. He continued whatever he was doing. Jake ignored me innocently. I flashed him a glare and since I knew nobody was going to answer me, I went back inside.

April was gone but my mom had finally arrived from work and was in the kitchen. I grabbed the sandwich I had left on the counter and mumbled to myself.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" My mom asked.

I had a sudden thought. "Mom, do you know anybody named Gregory?"

My mother inclined her head. "Last name?"

I nodded even though I didn't know.

"Well, yeah." She said. "At the publishing house there is—"

I sighed vehemently. "No, no I meant someone about my age."

Mom's expression darkened. "Is somebody stalking you?"

I can't believe this was happening. I shook my head vigorously. "No. No. No."

"I don't know Christina. Maybe I just forgot."

I nodded anyway. "Did you buy a book for me?"

"Yes. It's in your room."

My room. That rang a bell.

"Mom are you sure you don't know any Gregory? Alive or dead?" I pressed on.

Mom scowled. "No, sweetie."

"Ok." I said. Probably she just doesn't want me to know anything. Fine. Big deal.

When I entered my room, I saw Austin sitting on my bed and scanning the pages of the book my mother bought. _To Kill a Mockingbird_ it was called. Austin looked up as I came in looking annoyingly gorgeous as usual. His green eyes in contrast with everything in the room.

"Hello, Christina," Austin said.

I managed a small smile. "Er, hi."

Austin stood up and placed the book on my bed.

"I'll leave. You might have other things to do." He said and started to dematerialize.

"Wait, Austin!" I exclaimed. Austin turned solid again and looked at me, puzzled.

"Um, Austin. I want to ask you something." I said.

"What is it?"

"Don't get mad or anything ok? I want to ask something about when you were still alive."

Austin waited.

"Was your last name Gregory?" I finally asked.

Unfortunately, I never got an answer out since Daniel came storming into my room without knocking and in surprise, Austin disappeared.

"Hey Tina, may I—"

"Ever heard of knocking?" I said sarcastically.

Daniel blinked, backed a few steps and then knocked on the door. I rolled my eyes.

"What?"

"Do you have a sharpener? Jake needs a sharpener." Daniel said.

"A sharpener."

"Yes. A sharpener."

I breathed out and walked towards my desk and rummaged for a freaking sharpener. When I found one, I threw it at him. Daniel caught it efficiently.

"And stay out!" I demanded. He went off.

I sat on my bed and sighed. I almost had it. I looked at my bed and saw a Miu Miu and Chanel paper bag lying around. Mom had gone shopping for me again. She has this habit every end of the week. This was getting ridiculous. I took a look at it and saw it was clothes again. My wardrobe was going to burst now.

I went out my room in disbelief and passed by my father's study. My dad was there already checking his notepad. I entered the room.

"Er, dad?" I said.

He turned and smiled at me. Yes, my dad is that adorable.

"Yes, Christina?"

"Do you have any book I could borrow?"

He inclined his head. "I thought your mom bought you something."

"Well, uh, I've already read it and—"

Mom came storming into dad's study.

"Jesse, you are needed in the hospital," She said.

My dad smiled and nodded. He looked at me and said, "Go ahead and choose, Christina." And then he left the room.

My mom placed an arm around me. "Did you like what I bought?"

"I already read _To Kill a Mockingbird_ mom."

"No, I meant the clothes."

"Yeah, sure, thanks."

My mother kissed the top of my head. And then April appeared screaming her head off.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

My mom tried to look calm but she looked tensed and confused as April screamed there. I was so sure Jake would come but he didn't, my nerves froze.

"Stop that will you! I've had enough of you Christina de Silva!" April was saying. Mom instinctively looked at me. I tried to look as if I didn't know anything.

"What?" I told my mom who blinked. And then she steered me to the direction of the door.

I should tell you April blocked that one too. And then she telepathically threw a chair toward us. Mom and I ducked immediately.

"Jake!" Mom called. "Jacob!"

He came for about ten minutes later when we were already dodging books. Dad was totally gonna get pissed. When Jake saw what preposition we were in, he merely entered the room and hid with us. Jerk.

"What? What happened?" He asked as we hid behind a bookshelf.

My mother was panicking. "Go out with your sister and tell Daniel to stay in his room." She said.

"No!" I said immediately.

My mom looked at me sternly. "You don't know anything about this, Christina you should—"

"Mom I totally know what this is about!" I said and stood up to face April who was now bawling. Jake did an awkward soldier crawl to get out of the room just in time that Daniel was about to peek in.

"Jake, what's the matter—" He asked.

Jake grabbed his arm. "What? Oh, nothing, all is well." And then they disappeared. Which left me and my mom stuck with a spoiled swashbuckling ten-year-old.

"Hey you!" I yelled at April. She stopped mid-bawl and looked at me sternly.

"I thought you care about my feelings…" She said.

"What the hell did I do?" I asked. My mother was completely frozen.

"You can…you can…" She was mumbling. But she practically stopped mumbling when April threw a bookcase at me. A second later, I shut my eyes and something grabbed my arm and me and that something tumbled together. When I opened my eyes, two extraordinary things were in front of me. My mom had a hand around April's neck and Austin currently had an arm around me. But at the moment, all I could see properly was my mother.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked April. April went more opaque as possible.

"I'm—I'm April, ma'am."

My mom let go. "What do you want?"

April stabbed a baleful glare toward me. "Her."

Austin shook his head disapprovingly. I frowned.

"You never even told me what I did!" I demanded.

April crossed her arms. "I'm pretty sure I saw a green-eyed monster a while ago. You know I get touchy with family matters"

I raised an eyebrow slowly. She was _jealous_? For that? For that simple get together with my parents?

My mom still looked real angry at her.

"Well, you can go."

April looked at my mother sternly. "I'm sorry Miss Susannah but your daughter still owes me something."

It was my mother who looked at me this time.

Good thing Austin backed me up. "April, I thought Christina already told you she's working on it. You should be more polite."

"Why don't you accompany her out, Austin? And then you can come back." Mom suggested. Austin didn't hesitate. He never hesitates when it comes to this matter. He grabbed April's hand and both of them disappeared.

I looked around the room. The books, thankfully were not damaged just scattered around.

"Dad's gonna kill us." I said.

Mom walked toward me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'll see what we can do."

I sighed and sat on a nearby chair facing mom. She was smiling slightly.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

I didn't answer so she didn't respond as well.

"You know, Tina, I think the reason April was jealous is that she misses her parents very much." Mom suddenly said.

I blinked at her. "Oh."

"Family is important after all."


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

Family is important. Yeah right, that made me realize Amelia isn't the only person I need to convince; also her mother.

This was starting to get really stressing.

"Ms. de Silva, are you listening?" Mr. Rowley asked me. I got back to reality and tried to remember what just happened. Mr. Rowley had grouped the whole class into eight—four members each—and I had been made an unwilling leader of group four.

"Yes, Mr. Rowley," I said flatly.

Mr. Rowley looked at me as if I lost a good amount of IQ. He rummaged his notes that was clipped on his clipboard. When he found what he was looking for, he handed some notes to me.

"Your group will be discussing about the Spanish settlement in Carmel in the 1800's. Ranch life, religious life, etcetera. You'll be discussing the elite families in the said era too. The O'Neils, The Diegos, the Gregory family, the de Silvas—"

As usual, my group mates looked at me. Mr. Rowley kept on rambling.

"We need to discuss _all_ that?" I asked him. He gave me another of those you-really-did-lose-a-great-number-of-IQ-points look.

"Yes, Christina and please do this properly. I consider this the easiest topic about our lesson."

I raised an eyebrow when he turned toward the next group. Easiest topic, my face. I barely even know anything about Carmel.

I looked at Lily who was thankfully in my group. I hand her the notes. Yeah, let the members do the job.

"What do you think?" I ask her.

She read it thoroughly and snapped her fingers to the guy next to me. Besides him, there was another girl whose name I didn't know. So sue me, I was just here for three months. I couldn't possibly know everyone at this time.

"Write what I say," Lily says. The guy immediately produces a pen and paper somewhere. Lily looked at the paper again and then at the guy.

"You will do the research on the Spanish settlement. Religious life and so forth," Lily says. The guy writes what she said looking a little unhappy.

"I will do, god forbid, the research on produce. Farm life etcetera." Lily continues. Then she looked at the other girl and told her, "You will do research on the slave runners. The Diegos mainly. You better research on the O'Neils too while you're at it."

The pen was nearly flying from the guys hand as he wrote hurriedly. At least the nimble-looking girl was happy about her work.

"And you Tina," Lily said. "Will do the de Silvas and the Gregory family."

I gave Lily a dirty look. She threw her hands up in defense, chuckling.

"Don't give me that. It just fits you, you know?"

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does. You're the leader. No complaints."

I rolled my eyes and asked the guy who was writing for paper. I drew to columns and wrote GREGORY in one and DE SILVA on the other. I handed it to Lily.

"There."

Lily raised her eyebrow. "Fill it. Seriously, Tina. This should be easy for you. Being a de Silva and all."

"Honestly, I don't know much about my great-great-who-knows-how-many-greats ancestors. If they are my ancestors." I said.

Lily pushed the paper back to me. "Just do it."

It appears I had no choice.

How do I explain how hard it is to research on the family of deceased people with no whatsoever file in Google? It was downright exhausting and to think they could be a possible ancestor of yours. Not one history book that my father owned had it. This really needed an interview from a very old person in Carmel or from that proprietor in the museum. I was nearly in tears when my mother entered my room carrying a Topshop bag that she had got from another possible shopping spree.

"What's that?" She asked me, peering over my shoulder. I probably looked pretty disheveled over a single piece of paper.

"History homework," I muttered. My mother suddenly gaped on the column I made for the de Silvas. Under the notable people line, I had written 'Maria de Silva-Diego' and 'Hector de Silva' as I had recalled from the museum that we went.

"How did you know about this?" my mom went.

"Well, uh, mom it's in the museum we went to. It's my homework. You remember homework right?"

Mom was looking at my paper as if she'd never seen one before.

"Schoolwork." She said flatly.

"Yeah."

Mom breathed in, walked to my bed, and placed the bag she was carrying on it.

"Is something wrong with my homework?" I asked.

"No. But if you want help, you better ask your father. Or Jake, for the matter." Mom said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Really."

Mom nodded. I grabbed the paper and a pen and left my mother in the room.

I rapped Jake's door a couple of times before he finally opened it.

"Yeah, yeah, what?" Jake opened the door and to my disbelief, was only wearing his boxers. I turned around.

"What part of decent clothes do you not understand?"

I could almost see Jake roll his eyes.

"What do you want, Tina?" I heard him say.

I raised the pen and paper I was holding.

"I need help with my homework." I said.

"Right, wait a sec."

I heard the door close so I turned around and waited. Jake came out a moment later wearing a shirt and a pair of jogging pants, thankfully.

"So," he said. "Let's get that done."

Minutes later, Jake was scowling at my paper. Not how mom reacted but all the same.

"Why do they give stuff like this to you?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Torture? I heard teachers do that to students without actually knowing."

Jake rolled his eyes. He wrote stuff under Gregory.

My jaw dropped. "How'd you know that? I've been finding it for ages."

Jake grinned. "Reliable sources."

I read what he wrote down tentatively.

_Gregory_

_Italian-American family line which became one of the most well known families of the 1800's up. They originally came from Italy but some of them migrated in America. Gregory family members who lived in Carmel where aristocratic in attitude and clothing. They owned a few large farms in partner with the de Silva-Diego family. The last person known to have original relation to the Gregory family died in 1986 and was supposedly the last in the male line._

"Can you give the name?" I asked Jake. He raised his eyebrows.

"Of?"

"The last in the male line."

Jake grinned. "That's yours to find out."

"Okaay…how about the de Silvas? This gets really awkward." I said.

Jake chuckled. "Yeah well I don't know much about them. I do know that Hector is last in the male line too. Disappeared all of a sudden, tsk. He was supposed to marry Maria, his cousin, you know?" Jake wrinkled his nose. "With Maria, snobby bitch. After Hector disappeared, she married that slave-runner Felix Diego. I wouldn't doubt both of them planned Da—uh, Hector to die."

I raised an eyebrow. "You're not serious."

Jake handed my paper bag. "No, well ask dad. He knows pretty much all of that since he has probably read all books known to man."

"Where is he now?"

"In his study of course, making last minute repairs."

Dad surprisingly did not get angry when he arrived from the hospital to find his study in shambles. In fact, I've never even seen dad throw a fit. He simple called carpenters to get work done.

"Okay, thanks." I said.

It turned out, Dad was in the kitchen drinking coffee.

"Hello, _querida._" He said when he saw me, giving me one of his warm smiles. I sat down on a chair.

I grinned. "Hey, Dad, can you help me with my homework?"

My father sat beside me. "Sure, what is it?"

When he looked at my paper, he didn't say anything but his expression told me he was acting the same way as mom and Jake did.

"You seem to have filled it already, Christina." Dad said.

"Not all of them," I said. Dad nodded.

"The de Silvas right? Yes, well, the de Silvas were the most famous ranchers in the 1800's. Almost all farms were theirs. Hector de Silva was the last known member of the family. He had four sisters and he loved them dearly…"

Honestly, dad looked as if he was telling his own life story.

"Maria de Silva was another. All she cared about was he appearance. Being pompous and everything." He continued.

I looked at my paper and then at him.

"How'd you know this?"

I could see that this was the question he was avoiding but Dad smiled.

"I've been at the museum you went."

I nodded and started to get up. "Thanks for this," I said. Dad nodded. I was just turning back when I remembered something. I looked at Dad again.

"Dad, you don't happen to be related to the de Silvas, are you?"

Something like a smile flitted on my father's face.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because you look a lot like Hector de Silva."

Dad smiled and shrugged. "We'll see."


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

"…and so therefore I conclude that Carmel-by-the-Sea is one of the best places to see history." Lily told everybody in the class while I lurked behind her. Our group went back to our seats after the word-for-word discussion.

"Thanks," I whispered to Lily. She beamed.

"If it weren't for your research though it would be lame." She said.

I said nothing.

"Where'd you get all of it?" She asked. Naturally.

"My dad," I said. "He knows stuff."

Lily shrugged and said it was cool. It brightened me up when she didn't ask further. I thought my day was going to be in its usual happy ritual but when April started tormenting me again, well. It started in the cafeteria; there I was getting my lunch when bam! The whole tray splatters on me and when I look up I see April smirking. I just wanted to go over to her and punch her right on her laughing face.

I went to my locker muttering curses under my breath.

"Tina? Who are you talking to?" Somebody said. I looked over my locker door and saw Ethan walking toward me.

"Myself," I said angrily.

"Yourself," Ethan said.

"Yes." I closed my locker door carrying a pile of dirty custard-and-fries covered clothes.

"What happened to you?" Ethan asked.

Tsk. How do I get out of this?

"Er, the tray slipped and it sorta mushed with my shirt." I said.

Ethan nodded and placed his hands inside his pockets.

"Weird. I wonder why?"

Wonder all you want. I doubt you'll ever understand.

"I'm really clumsy, remember?" I said.

Ethan chuckled. Like it was a funny thing! Seriously I'm not even the one who's making all my clumsiness. I turned my back to leave but Ethan spoke again.

"Are you free this Saturday?"

I looked at him and my mind shifted to April.

"No." I said curtly. No, and never will be until I get rid of that stupid ten-year-old.

Ethan blinked. "Are you, really? Lily's going to have a party."

"She didn't ask me."

"She was going to but you left to clean yourself."

"I'll see."

I stared at Austin who was sitting on my window sill, cautiously that night. Being dashing as he always is, I'd think he was actually real if it weren't for the fact that the moonlight was making him blue. All the things I have planned on asking my mother about Lily's party disappeared just watching Austin. A random thought went through my mind.

"Austin?" I called. He looked at me.

"Yes, Christina."

"I want to ask you something—but don't get offended or anything."

Austin placed the book down. "Go ahead."

"Why don't you look glowy?"

Austin blinked. "Pardon me?"

"I mean, why don't you look all translucent and opaque like ghosts in movies?"

He rolled his eyes. "Those aren't real, Christina."

"Why then?"

Austin sighed. "Because you're a mediator."

Oh wow, that completely helped me think. Completely answers everything. Yipee.

"How does that even relate?" I insisted.

"_Mi dolce,_ mediator's work with ghosts. You don't want working with somebody you can't see, do you?" Austin said.

Dammit. He got a point.

Somebody suddenly knocked.

I sighed. "Come in."

Mom peeked in, her hair in a mess and holding out the phone. "A Lily Anderson is looking for you."

I got up and got the phone. My mom left and I barely even said hello when Lily started squealing.

"Oh my goodness that was your mom wasn't it? Oh my god, I heard her voice! Gah, she talked to me!"

I scoffed. "Seriously."

"Yeah, seriously." Lily cleared her throat. "Well anyway, you better be here Saturday or else…"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll ask my mom."

"I love this day! Wait a sec—"She must have covered the phone speaker but I still heard her shout at the other end of the line, "_Mom! I talked to Tina's mom! You know, Suze de Silva? We saw her once in CNN…" _

"—So, Tina. Be here ok? Thanks!" And then the line died.

I told mom all about it. She merely said "Yeah, go ahead."

And then Jake was suddenly there saying, "Will Amelia be there?"

Right. This guy would do anything.

Turns out my brother was something of a chicken. He just dropped me at Lily's and then drove away without looking twice.

It wasn't much of a party. Just a little get together. That was until I saw Ethan strolling by. Yeah, I knew he would be around. So was the other boys of Pasadena Institute, most, I tell you, I didn't recognize. Though there were familiar faces in the crowd. Lily dragged me somewhere in the middle of her party and announced to everyone, "Hey guys look who's here! Tina de Silva, Suze de Silva's daughter you know? She's very popular in my crowd…" Now if it weren't for the fact that she is close to me I probably wouldn't speak to her if she wasn't. I _hate_ being gawked on. Unlike Jake who's arrogant enough. So I just smiled and tripped even and got along with almost everyone.

And I probably should say as well that all mishap started with that stupid Ouija board.

It was because of Amelia as well when I was just minding my own business in an isolated corner of the house while all the boys were in the basement playing pool.

"Hey, Tina. Wanna see Lily's Ouija board?" Amelia tugged my arm and motioned to a couple of giggling girls huddled in the middle of the living room. Lily was one of them. I snorted. I never really cared about those board things. Well that was until I realized I could see ghosts.

"Tsk. That wastes time," I said.

"So? What gives it's a party anyway."

I couldn't do anything about it.

"Fine."

Amelia literally dragged me over and Lily brightened all of a sudden.

"Tina! Oh, oh, oh! Try this board, it's soooo cool! It's the first time I actually saw it move!" She said. I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes.

"Er, you know, uh, that thing creeps me out so um—"

Too late anyway. Lily made me sit beside a girl named Antonette and made me press my index and middle finger on the glass. Lily placed hers on the glass as well.

"Now, what question should we ask?" Lily asked me. A few girls hooted.

"Er,"

And then good 'ol April appeared by the window looking all gleeful. She giggled at my predicament. And then the glass I was pressing on moved all of a sudden without being asked yet. It went to H, and I.

Lily froze.

"Hello," I told the board and gave an obvious glare towards April. Yeah play with me with the whole I'm-a-ghost-and-I-can-move-things-without-touching-it thing and she'll never get a chance to see heaven.

But unlike me, Lily went into a series of Oh-my-gods before finally asking the board another not so decent question.

She went, "Who does Tina like?" And a couple of girls giggled.

"Who does Tina like?" April echoed her question. I threw a yet another obvious glare towards her.

"I don't like anybody." I said.

A few girls hooted. I heard "Impossible!"s and "No way!"s in the crowd.

"I swear I don't like anybody." I said.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Fine. Who lies Tina then?"

I looked at April immediately in slow motion. She was rubbing her hands together and smiling mischievously.

"Nobody likes me either." I immediately responded.

Lily snorted. "Right. So, er, board? Who likes Tina?"

The glass moved to A. I honestly didn't know where this was going. But then the glass moved to U and then to S and I nearly let it go when it went to T, I, N. My jaw dropped. A lot of girls were now running around the room giggling.

"Who's Austin?"

"Do we know an Austin?"

"Somebody ask the boys if they're Austin!"

They were saying. Goodness.

Lily and a few of my close friends looked at me.

"Who's Austin?" They asked.

I gulped a couple of times. "Er, uh, nothing, no one really. Do I know an Austin? Oh no, I don't know an Austin." But my face was pretty hot already.

Lily poked me. I looked at where April was standing but she had vanished. Just wait when I arrive home.

"Someone's got a crush on Tina!" Someone shouted.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

I felt like a little kid as I sat in a big circle in Lily's room playing spin the bottle. Mark and Ethan were beside me and this was just embarrassing. What if the stupid bottle stops in front of me and the dare might somehow include the people beside me? Crap I hope that doesn't happen.

Everyone was clearly having fun now almost everyone had tried doing a dare except for a lucky few which would include me. But I soon knew I wasn't at all that lucky.

The bottle stopped in front of Ethan and being that near, my heart skipped a beat. Ethan took the dare with a smile but then some stupid person suddenly suggested, "Kiss the girl beside you!" Ethan looked at me wide-eyed. I looked at him with scrunched eyebrows. And yes it was clearly me they were talking about since Jason was on the other side of Ethan.

The windows suddenly opened wide and strong wind gushed inside the room. Others covered their eyes as a few leaves came in. I looked at the window and my heart nearly leapt out.

Austin was leaning on a cabinet looking at Ethan disapprovingly. I looked at Ethan. He was merely smiling at the people who were urging him to do so.

I narrowed my eyes. "You wouldn't."

"Just kiss her on the cheek, Ethan!" Someone said.

Ethan looked embarrassed but then kissed me on the cheek. My whole body zinged.

The candelabra on Lily's bedside table toppled over and smashed. The windows were now opening and closing. I stood up and looked at Austin. He was shaking his head. He didn't look angry however, just annoyed. People were now pointing at the windows. Austin disappeared. So did the wind. Everyone looked at me as I looked at the place Austin was standing moments ago.

"Tina?" Lily asked.

"That was some wind." I muttered.

I never really did finish the spin the bottle game because I left a few minutes later. I decided to back out into the forestry shade so I could just continue walking until I could find a telephone somewhere. But at that moment, nothing mattered more than my need to see Austin.

"Tina, wait up!" Someone called, setting my nerves on end again. I turned and saw Ethan catching up on me.

"Ethan!" I cried out, startled.

"Tina…sorry about that." Ethan said looking startled himself.

"Er, yeah. Sure. It's okay." I turned to go.

He grabbed my arm and turned me around again.

"Tina," He said.

"What?"

"I'm sorry about that." Ethan said again.

My mind was too busy taking in whatever he was talking about.

"Yeah, yeah. The startling thing is fine. Now let me go."

Ethan squeezed my arm.

"Not that. In the room a while ago."

I stopped trying to get out of Ethan's grip.

"Oh."

Ethan let me go and scratched his head. "I'm sorry, Tina. I really shouldn't have—"

"You know Ethan? It's fine. No problem. Not if I could go—"

"He got angry didn't he?" Ethan suddenly said his blue eyes looking sad.

That stumped me for three seconds straight.

"Who's angry?" I asked incredulously although I had a pit feeling who it was.

"Your boyfriend."

I went red. "I don't have a boyfriend, Ethan."

"Of course you do. He was there a while ago. By the window."

And then I felt as if I just took a plunge in the Arctic.

"You can _see_ Austin?"

Ethan scoffed. "So that's his name?"

"But Ethan, he's a ghost. He's not my boyfriend—he's not even close to that!—and I just want to go so I'll—"

"Listen to me first!" Ethan demanded grabbing my arm again, tightly this time that I cried out loud.

And then the sweetest voice I always wanted to hear said something not very far behind.

"If I were you, I wouldn't think of doing that to a lady in front of someone like me, _Signor._"

My body went warm again. Too warm unfortunately I'd be breaking out sweats. I tried to turn and saw Austin standing beside a tree with his arms folded over his chest. He looked pretty calm and casual but sounded clearly tense and rigid. Ethan didn't let me go yet.

Austin sighed. "Will you please let Christina go, Mr. Slater?"

Ethan was either frozen or just not listening.

Austin, being so impatient as usual, was suddenly beside me, one hand around my waist and one hand vehemently throwing Ethan's hand. I stiffened.

"Now you were saying, Ethan?" Austin asked.

Ethan frowned. "Nothing."

He looked at me and then to Austin and then walked away back to Lily's house. Austin looked at him in amusement. It took me a moment to realize he was still holding my hand. I let go immediately and stepped back. Austin smiled at me and crossed his arms.

"You were looking for me, right, _mi dolce_?" He said.

I probably turned lobster red. "I was not! I was just—"

Austin raised an eyebrow, his green eyes full of teasing. I frowned and sighed.

"Alright, fine. I was."

Austin inclined his head. "Why?"

I looked away feeling embarrassed.

"Well you know, er, in the room a while ago…um, I thought you got angry at me and well…"

Austin did a half smile. "No I wasn't."

"You what?"

Austin rolled his eyes. "Christina, why would I be angry at you? I got annoyed with the way Ethan Slater looks at you."

I looked at him, confused. "What?"

Austin smiled, reached forward to take my hand and suddenly pulled me into a hug. I blinked, my heart now beating extra fast.

"What," I inquired. "Are you doing?" I tried breaking free but he only squeezed me tighter. And it didn't even hurt one a bit.

"Oh come on, I just want a hug."

"Let go of me idiot."

Austin chuckled. He let me go and ruffled my hair.

"Heeey." I complained.

"You're really adorable you know? Come on, let's go home." Austin said and walked ahead in front of me. That was the very first time somebody complimented me lovingly. Ever.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

I kept staring at my hand the next day that I didn't notice Mrs. Jensen handing everybody out a little spade, shovel, and rake. All I could think of was the strange warmth I felt when Austin held my hand. Well that was until I received my little spade, shovel, and rake. I looked at it curiously.

"What are these for?" I asked Amelia who was beside me.

"Planting."

"Well yeah, obviously but why do we have—"

"Because we're going planting."

My jaw dropped. "We're going what?"

Amelia rolled her eyes.

"You have planting in Biology?" I said in disbelief, all my lovey-dovey daydreams history.

"Unfortunately, Pasadena Institute is really into flowers."

It was nightmare, I tell you. Having to dig up a meter long, at least fifty centimeters deep hole using a little spade. It doesn't count how many huge rocks are on the ground I was digging on. I felt like I was mining. And it was just to plant daisies or whatever it was called. Oh, don't get me wrong. I love mother nature It's just that I don't to be digging some hole without even knowing what sort of vegetation is growing all around you. What if there were poison oak that my mother told me repeatedly to avoid? What if by chance there would be a few of them in the place I was supposed to dig? My mother would kill me. I wasn't even wearing any gloves or anything.

Other girls were panting like I was. Others were just standing over a corner swooning over the guys who were planting. Others squealed when they see big, fat earthworms from the hole they dug. God forbid, I hope that doesn't happen to me.

"Isn't this fun?" Amelia commented beside me.

"Oh yeah," I said sarcastically, grunting as I took another chunk of soil out. "This is just thrilling."

"The flowers we're going to plant are Lily of the Valley." Amelia told me.

As if I cared what they were called. As if they were ever going to live In my care.

"Oh look!" Amelia exclaimed and to my horror, lifted an earthworm off her plot.

I swallowed. "Er, neat."

I tried all my might not to think about the earthworm and thought of my shoes instead. They were white ballet shoes my mom brought from Ana Sui and right now, it wasn't so white anymore.

I tried not to think hard about it and dug my miniscule spade and took out soil. When I looked at my plot again, I nearly trampled in horror. A big, fat, pink earthworm was wiggling its way out of the soil. Amelia happened to see the worm and she laughed at my frozen, if not disgusted, expression. Looks like I had gotten my Gain-A-Worm-In-Your-Plot Award.

"Oh, you got one too!" Amelia said and took the worm out. She placed it on her hand. Without gloves, god. I shivered.

"Amelia, that's not hygienic." I said.

Amelia winked at me. "Wait a sec, I'll show this to Mrs. Jensen." She stood and off she went.

My horror, not having fully subsided yet, made me throw the soil that was on my spade in front of me without thinking.

"_Oi hija!_"

I looked up in surprise and saw a glowing human being brushing soil off his pants. I sucked in a breath.

"Oh my goodness! Didn't see you there, sorry." I said.

The ghost grumbled. "It's okay."

I made a pile of extra soil on my right and reminded myself to put the excess soil I had there. The ghost, I noticed, was now frowning at me.

"Look," I said. "If this is your garden, sorry for digging it up. The teacher told us to."

The ghost raised his eyebrows. "It's alright _hija_. Just do make sure you do it neatly."

"Who are you anyway?"

The ghost huffed. "Antonio de Cataluna." He said haughtily.

His name was pretty familiar. I'm sure I've read it somewhere. Spanish and all.

"1890's principal aren't you?" I said. I've read this guy's name in the handbook my brother had. Mr. de Cataluna was the school's very first principal when it was constructed during the 1890's.

Mr. de Cataluna nodded. "_Sí._"

"Oh." I looked down and continued digging. "You've been around for a long time."

"Oh yes. That's correct."

"You have no intentions of moving on?"

"I'm completely comfortable here, thank you." He said indignantly.

"Okay then." He didn't need my help. Hey, not my problem. I nearly finished my plot when Mr. de Cataluna realized something important.

"Wait, why is it that you can see me?"

I stood up as I finished my plot and then looked at Mr. de Cataluna.

"Well, I'm a mediator." I said.

Mr. de Cataluna scowled. "Oh…those kind of people."

I was feeling kinda awkward already so I just nodded. What if someone sees me talking to thin air? Mrs. Jensen eventually approached me though after seeing that I was done.

"Very good, Ms. de Silva," Mrs. Jensen praised. I felt good. She did that so rarely. She handed me a pack of flower seeds. "Here you go, plant them according to instruction at the back. I'll see you again later if you're done." And then she went to another kid. Amelia appeared wearing gloves. She handed a pair to me. I wore them hesitantly.

"This is fun isn't it?" She said as she started to plant her seeds.

"Er. Yeah. Kinda." I said. I looked at Mr. de Cataluna and I realized he was looking at me intently. I raised my eyebrows.

"What's wrong?" I whispered. He said nothing. I frowned and continued my work. A few moments later, he was still looking at me intently. When Amelia stood up to get spare seeds, I took my chance.

"Why are you looking at me funny?" I asked Mr. de Cataluna.

"Your name." He said.

"What's with it?"

"Say it."

"Eh?"

"Say your name."

I raised an eyebrow. "Um, Tina."

Mr. de Cataluna shook his head impatiently. "No, no, your full name."

I was afraid rocks would start flying so I went, "Ok, ok! I'm Christina de Silva ok? What's with—"

Mr. de Cataluna was clearly not listening anymore. He paced back and forth.

"Your name…could it be? Hmm, I don't think so…" He was murmuring.

Right. So a ghost now recognizes my name. Lovely.

Amelia came back and saw me staring confused at nothing.

"Tina?" Amelia asked. I looked at her. "Something wrong?"

I looked at her, raised my eyebrows and faked a laugh. "What? Oh, oh, nothing. I'm good."

Mr. de Cataluna started speaking. "You know, _hija_, I married a De Silva. Maybe she's related to you?"

I looked at Mr. de Cataluna again.

"Tina, what's wrong with that bush?" Amelia asked me.

I tried to think straight. "There's a…a…caterpillar."

"Tina. It's pine. Caterpillars eat pine?"

I shrugged. Amelia chuckled and rolled her eyes. I looked at Amelia and when I looked at Mr. de Cataluna again, he was gone.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

I had just finished planting every single seed when Mrs. Jensen came by again. To my extreme disbelief, she gave me another pack of seeds.

She went off telling me to plant another batch at home, grow it and make a documentary out of it. Oh my god.

As soon as I went home, I threw myself face first in bed and grumbled unintelligible things. Mostly cusses but really, this was too much. Soil and mud are not my problem. Growing that thing was. I totally had no time caring for a plant that would supposedly pass me in Biology.

"What's the matter, Tina?" A familiar voice said a few hours later.

I raised my head and saw April standing at the foot of my bed looking at me curiously.

"Tired. Dead beat. Done for it." I said.

"I won't remind you of your mission for now since you're tired."

I rolled my eyes. How the hell would I forget?

"'kay."

"By the way, your mom told me to go down for dinner."

This time I stood up. "My mother asked you to?"

April smiled looking more child-like. "Well, yeah."

I narrowed my eyes.

April acted hurt. "You don't believe it?"

I was about to tell her to get lost when Jake knocked and said, "Tina, dinner."

April gave me an I-told-you-so look. I sighed and went down.

I was plenty tired. My hands were aching. It wouldn't have been if the spade Mrs. Jensen gave was bigger. I was so tired I didn't notice that I had been catching my peas for a minute already.

"Tina. What's wrong with you?" My mom demanded. That snapped me back to sense.

"Er, nothing. Just tired." I said.

"What the hell did you do today?"

"They went planting." Jake snorted. I made a face at Jake.

My dad looked up. Mom was now frowning.

"Planting where?"

See, my mom was worse than a crime investigator. She digs deep to whatever happens to her children.

"School backyard." I said. My mom was still looking at me with sharp eyes. Not contented.

"And? Did you wear gloves?"

"We weren't given gloves. Okay, a few were but it was limited."

"Tina. How many times have I told you—"

"Beware of poison oak, yeah, yeah."

"Susannah," My dad began. "The teacher allowed them to. That would mean there would be no poison oak or whichever in that area."

My mom still wasn't contented and went into a full-scale sermon. You get the picture.

After dinner, I followed Jake as he made his way back to his room. He looked at me, annoyed.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I want to talk to you about something."

Jake crossed his arms. "Fire away."

"Do you know Antonio de Cataluna?"

Jake raised an eyebrow. How many times have I seen him do this and not realize he actually looks like my dad when he does that? Albeit with green eyes but still.

"Yeah. He's like the first principal right? I think…"

I nodded once. "Well yeah, but I mean have you talked to him?"

"What the hell, of course not. That guy croaked ages ago." Jake said.

I went silent. Okay then.

"Oh. Well, er, never mind then." I said and started to turn away. Jake touched my shoulder.

"Wait up, _have you_ though?" He asked.

"Yeah. I accidentally covered him with soil a while ago."

"You want to bury someone who's already dead?"

I hit Jake on the shoulder. "Not literally covered. Just splayed a bit. Anyway, when he heard my family name he said he married someone with that family name as well."

Jake raised his eyebrows. "Did he now? I'll er, tell mom about it then."

"Okay."

6:00 am in the morning and I'm already digging a hole on a place in our lawn that my mother ensured to be poison oak free. It was a good thing it's Saturday. My supposedly homework free day. And now I'm left with a month long homework.

The noise I had been making with the little spade must have been pretty noticeable because Austin appeared a little while later as I was battling with a huge rock that wouldn't get out of the way so I was literally mining it out.

"Good morning, Christina." Austin said politely.

"Hmm."

"What is it you're doing?"

"You've never seen a person plant before?" I replied sarcastically.

Austin did his little adorable sigh. Crap if he kept doing that it is not gonna help my peace of mind.

"Let me rephrase then, why are you planting early in the morning?"

"It's homework." I said, clearing my throat.

Austin crouched down in front of me. "You need help?"

I looked at him. "No thanks."

He didn't say anything and just watched me as I continued to dig.

"Jacob told me you will plant Lilies of the Valley?" He said.

"How did he know that?"

Austin shrugged.

"Well anyway, yeah. Lily of the Valley if that's what you call it." I said. I was about to hit the stupid big rock again when it suddenly cracked. I looked at Austin and breathed out.

"Thanks."

Austin smiled softly. It was that stupid smile again. Concentrate.

"I haven't seen April for a while." Austin says.

"She was here yesterday."

Austin frowned. "Oh." He stood up and breathed out. "I'll look out for her just in case."

"Yeah, yeah." And then Austin disappeared.

At exactly 10:00 am, I finished everything I needed to. And seeing my beautifully made plots that would hopefully sprout into the desired flower. I was innocently watering the plots with a watering can when it suddenly went haywire and flew out of my hands and landed on my head leaving me soaked head to toe.

I couldn't process this at first until I heard giggling. I blinked a few times and saw April giggling. A few moments later, Austin appeared beside her looking very annoyed.

"You," He began and raised his hand which I saw held a garden hose with a strong gush of water trickled out. He raised the hose and directed it to April's head. "Are very impolite."

April squealed as the water soaked her as well. I glared at her.

"Karma comes back fast." I said, wringing my hair. I looked at my plots, they weren't destroyed, thankfully but were now well watered so I left Austin and April bickering outside and went in.

After a quick breakfast, I went up to my room to take a bath and changed. When I was back to my room, Austin was looking out my window. He didn't even look up when I went back in from the bathroom.

"Hey Austin," I called him as I hopped in bed and grabbed a book.

He looked at me.

"You're the family ghost right?" I said.

Austin inclined his head. "Well, sort of."

"Yeah…I figured since you followed us from Carmel."

"I had grown accustomed to your family."

I nodded. "Sure…so er, why do you hang out in my room so much?"

Austin smiled. "Well I guess it's because you're the most peaceful in the family."

I snorted. Peaceful? Laugh out loud. "Peaceful?"

"I meant most productive. Less talk, more work. Unlike Jacob…"

He didn't need to finish the sentence.

"I get it," I laughed and stopped abruptly as I realized something. "So you're something like a stalker then."

Austin looked confused.

I sighed. "Never mind."

I just got to the first chapter of the book I was reading when I heard a loud shriek downstairs. I bolted up. There was another shriek; Austin and I froze.

"What was that?" I asked, startled.

Austin walked towards the door. "That sounded like your mother."

I stood up and followed Austin downstairs when suddenly this someone came zooming in the hallway laughing manically. Austin instinctively got to my front and backed away. A moment later, my dad was running up the hallway following that someone and was swearing a string of Spanish swear words. I didn't process this instantly. And then I saw Jake walking _calmly_ towards us.

"What the hell happened?" I asked him as Austin followed my dad wherever he went.

Jake rolled his eyes. "The guy who died next door—the well, you know, prank guy or something came back as usual, and decided to play a prank on mom while she was watering her beloved hydrangeas. And the guy just deliberately appeared and started stomping on Mom's hydrangeas. So there…"

I felt bad for mom. She loved those flowers. And then these stomping sounds can be heard coming up the stairs. Jake and I turned and saw a really angry mom carrying stuff like candles, a small book and a Tupperware that suspiciously looked like blood. I immediately suspected it to be the chicken blood my mother keeps in the fridge for "no apparent reason".

My eyes widened. "Er, Mom—"

Mom looked at Jake and I sternly. "Not now, Christina. I am in a very unbalanced mood. My hydrangeas are in pieces and if I can't get that son-of-a-bastard out of this house right now I will—"

"_Mom!_" Jake said warningly.

My mom did not look wavered however. She merely said, "Don't go anywhere near the attic unless I say so. Tell Daniel about that." And she was off to where my dad and Austin went—the attic.

"Mom could murder that guy again if she could." Jake said.

"Hey, uh, guys? Did something happen?" Jake and I turned and saw Daniel peeping from his bedroom door.

Jake went all smiley then and approached Daniel and clapped his back. "Nothing really, little brother. Just the same old racket. Why don't you go and play while things settle? And oh, don't go hanging around the attic for a while, you know."

Yeah Jake is so not good at this. I snorted and went back to my bedroom. I swear the ceiling was rattling. Those times at Carmel when dust suddenly falls out of nowhere is now clearly explained bit by bit. I couldn't concentrate on what I was reading because of the noise. Like someone was trying to shout but was being muffled. I stared at the wall. A few moments later, Austin appeared, looking smug.

"So," I said casually. "How did it go?" I inquired.

Austin grinned. "Oh, nothing much happened really."

Yeah right. I could hear angry mother footsteps coming down from the attic. There was a soft knock on my door and I was kind of thinking it was mom but the surprising thing was it was dad. He looked kind of amused by how my mom was reacting.

"Hello, Christina, nothing important fell, I hope?" He asked.

"I don't think so," I said uncertainly.

"Yeah well—"He broke off as I heard mom scold Jake for not clearing up the table. Dad sighed. "That'll pass. You do know how much those hydrangeas meant to your mother."

I chuckled. "Yeah, I do."

My dad looked at Austin. "Help me keep the attic, will you?"

Austin nodded. "Yes, _signor,_" And disappeared.

Oh, god I can't believe he just said that. He did not just call my father, _signor_ or whatever.

"Okay then, if you need anything, _querida,_ I'll be at my office." So then my dear daddy went away.

But it got to me how the pranking ghost guy disappeared. What did my parents do? And you know how I got my answer? I went to Jake's room and bugged him to death about it.

"Sheesh, Tina, put a sock on it, will you?" He mumbled, annoyed.

"Tell me about it then!"

Jake threw me a glare which I deftly ignored. He sighed, giving in.

"Fine, okay! They exorcised him."

I'm pretty sure I've heard of that before…oh wait that was the thing Austin was blackmailing April all along.

"Oh. _Oh._" I muttered.

"Satisfied? Now scat. I've got work to do." Jake complained. I grinned and made my way back to my room.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Amelia was not in a good mood when I was back to school.

"Did you get to plant your seeds?" She asked me.

"Well, yeah. That's a homework right?"

She nodded, pouting. "We have no place at home to plant it without having our dog trampling all over it."

I raised my eyebrows. "Why don't you uh, tie your dog up?" And then I thought of something. "Or you could plant it in my house." I suggested cheerfully. Let's just hope there will be no more plant-trampling ghost around.

Amelia zeroed on me. "You're not kidding?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"So you're not joking or anything are you?"

I breathed out impatiently. "Only if you think it's funny."

Amelia threw her arms around me and began squealing stuff like, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, Tina! I'm forever in your debt…" Ha! Yeah right.

I smiled at her. "Amelia. It's fine, seriously."

"Not only are you saving me from my homework, I might be able to finally meet your mom!"

I tried hard not to laugh at that so I just told her yeah sure.

Turns out, Amelia couldn't get what she wanted after all. Or something like that. I found out during dinner. I was perplexed to see Mom's usual chair at the table, empty. I looked at my Dad (who always sat at the head by the way), questioningly.

He looked at me smiling slightly. "Christina, your mother is just home late. She told me she will be a while ago."

I still refused to sit down.

"Tina. _Sit down._" That was Jake. He always does that. I sat down, grumbling.

"Dad," Daniel asked, looking strangely happy. "Did you tell Tina about the trip?"

Jake smirked.

"What trip," I said flatly.

Dad smiled. "It's just a visit to Carmel,"

"_All_ of us?"

"Well, Christina I was gonna ask you about that project of yours how long it will last—"

And then I got it all of a sudden.

"Dad…Are you planning to leave me here in Pasadena, um, _alone_?" I said. Jake, I noticed seemed to like that fact a lot.

"Not technically, _querida_, since Austin is here and..." My dad mumbled this and that. Something hit me then. Well, not literally, if you know what I mean. That time when there was a rampaging ghost who deliberately stepped on my mother's hydrangeas. I never really realized my father _could see them too._ And I was just there. And I never got to process it. God, I'm that lame.

Dad was still talking about how I was not going to be all alone during that trip of theirs and caught me staring at him with my mouth open.

"Christina, what is the matter?" he asked.

I slipped back to reality. "Dad, I don't want you to talk about leaving me here,"

Dad raised his eyebrows. Jake snorted.

I gave Jake a stern look. "I told Amelia she could plant her seeds in the backyard. That's okay, right Dad?"

Jake stopped chuckling at once.

Dad smiled, "Of course, Christina."

Jake sort of looked like he was choking.

"What's the matter, big guy?" I teased.

He mumbled a few words that were meant to be insults.

"What was that, Jacob? Didn't hear the last bit."

We all turned and I saw my mom hanging up her coat and came to perch her arms on my chair. She smiled at Jake.

Jake turned red. "Nothing, Mom,"

"Thought so, hi sweetie," she patted my head and then Daniel's and then approached Dad and kissed him on the cheek.

"Susannah, have you eaten?" My dad asked.

"I will, in a jiffy." Mom said and bolted upstairs.

I told my Mom about Amelia visiting and she looked at me as though she never knew I had friends.

"Why of course, Tina, Amelia can come." Was what she said.

Amelia came by Saturday. She was all nerves and kept stuttering. I told her to chill but she still smiled nervously. My mom and dad was just about to leave when she arrived.

"Mom, dad, this is Amelia, Amelia, my parents." I went real fast.

"H-hello, sir…ma'am." She said, flustered.

The great thing about my parents is that they're pretty gracious and doesn't mind nervousness. So they introduced themselves and with a quick, "Be careful, don't try handling suspicious vegetation okay" from my mom, they left for work.

Amelia eyed me with that remark.

I shrugged. "My mom has a thing for disfiguring skin rashes."

Amelia giggled. "She is very lovely though, your mom. And you Dad, whoa Tina, you look alike! He looks like a model or something. Is that a weird thing to say? It's true though."

I don't think I look anywhere as good as my Dad.

"Nah, I've heard more complex descriptions of my Dad. My mom's pretty observant with them though, haha." I said.

Amelia grinned. "Of course," She turned and saw Daniel turn toward the kitchen again. Jake locked himself up in his room. "Shall we?"

I nodded and grinned.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

It was fun planting with someone whom you are close with. Albeit a couple of worms kept popping out in the scene but it was still cool. The funnier part was when lunch came. Jake had no choice but to call us both to eat. He came out looking pretty obnoxious at trying to look intimidating.

"Tina, and er, Amelia. Lunch." He said then left.

I grinned at him and then to Amelia.

"Is something wrong with him?" Amelia asked.

"Nope. He has a crush on you."

Amelia feigned surprise and turned red. "Oh stop it," I could tell she was pleased though.

We stood up and entered the house through the solar room. I kept smiling all the while.

Amelia sat beside me at the table. Jake sat at the seat farthest to me but nearest to Amelia.

"Where's Daniel? Tina, get the bowls please." Jake told me.

"Okay," I went over to the cupboard to get four bowls and I nearly dropped them when all a voice behind me said, "Christina, who was that?"

My heart stopped for a second and took another to turn around to face Austin who looked a little uncertain. Uncertain looked good on Austin. _Anything_ looked good on Austin.

"My friend," and then I added with a whisper, "April's sister."

Austin smiled. "I see. Well then I better keep April out of the way, yes?"

_That smile—_"Uhuh, thanks." I said in a squeaky voice.

When Austin disappeared, I went back to the dining room and set down the bowls. I found out that Jake and Amelia were talking animatedly at something I didn't care to find out.

They continued talking until we finished eating. I got the gist they were talking about school. And something else. Afterwards, I kidnapped Amelia from Jake's grasp and we continued the planting. We hung out at the garden when we finished.

"Your brother is really funny," Amelia noted, giggling.

I cannot believe this.

"He's hypnotized you." I told her.

She punched my shoulder playfully. "No, really."

"Okay, whatever."

I could see a pattern forming already.

At school, they told us about the short Halloween break. They think two weeks is short huh. Anyway, that is also the time my parents and my two brothers will leave me home alone. I still don't know why I'm not allowed to come. I'm not even grounded.

And then I knew why. My year was given a lot of take homes, and projects to be done over the break. And when I say projects, those include something about interviewing neighbors about what they think of the new president.

This is so unfair.

"Don't worry Tina, Mrs. Taylor will come by every now and then to check up on you," was what my father said.

My mom kept telling me it will be fun to have the house for yourself for two weeks. Jake kept teasing me. Daniel was the only one who was sympathetic.

"I could stay if you'd like," he offered.

"It's alright, Daniel. I don't want to spoil your break."

"It's fine by me, actually. I won't be a bad company." He said.

I was starting to feel kinda sorry for turning him down. "It's okay, Dan." I told him, patting him on the head awkwardly.

Daniel gave me a sad smile and got in the car. Dad kissed my forehead and got in too.

"Just a few remarks, Tina—"My mom said.

"I got it all, Mom."

"Never open the door to strangers—"

"Yes, mom."

"It would be nice if you get home early too just in case you go out—"

"Okay, mom."

"And if there's an emergency, call Mrs. Taylor or Austin okay?"

My face heated up. "Got it,"

My mom called me a few minutes after they left.

"Mom, I'm still alive. I just saw you a few moments ago." I said patiently.

"Just checking, hun," My mom said a little amused.

"Boo you, Tina!" I heard Jake tease in the background.

"_Jake_," my mom scolded. "Alright, goodbye Tina, love you."

"Love you too."

I hanged up and when I turned around, I saw Austin sitting on the sofa looking pretty contented.

"Hey," I said.

"Hello, Christina. I take it you'll be alone for two weeks?"

Thanks for rubbing it in. "That's right."

Austin smiled and nodded.

"Well, I got a lot of things to do. See yah." I went to my room and locked myself in as if that would keep Austin out.

I didn't really mind being alone. It was pretty nice to have some quiet time by myself that I actually appreciated it.

That was when I saw this large cockroach crawl out of the cabinet. I literally screamed all my living daylights. In an instant, Austin appeared beside me and grabbed hold of my shoulders as I kept screaming.

"Hush it, Christina, what happened?" He said.

"That—that—that—"I stuttered pointing to the cockroach as it flew out of my window. My jaw dropped.

Austin looked at the window blankly and then to me. He rolled his eyes.

"Really, Christina, really?"

"Well what can I say, I'm afraid of bugs."

Austin laughed then. If only he'd stop looking so cute and all then everyone would be happy.

"Alright, alright. You won't see bugs anymore around here." He said.

"Whatcha gonna do?"

"That's my problem," He let go of my shoulders, I noticed, a little apathetic. To me anyway.

"Now I remember you have things to do?"

Geez. "Uhuh, I better go do them. Thanks."

He nodded once with a faint smile and disappeared. 

_Author's Note: sorry I got the wrong one the last time. teehee. i'll proofread it next time i upload. hope you all like it!_


End file.
